ωнαт's ℓεғт σғ тнε вяσкεη ριεcεs
by PandaN00b
Summary: When you think it's the end, it's actually the start of a beginning. [AU-ish] [one-shot] [Reader-insert!] [3YL!Tsuna x Reader]


**(A/N) Heyo~ I have come today with a little one-shot that I started writing yesterday xD So first off, I'm sorry if I make 3YL!Tsuna a bit OOC. I just think that since it's 3 years later and he's 17 and in high school that he'll be a bit more mature and less "dame" than his middle school age. I guess you could say this is a bit AU-ish since I didn't really include the other character from the anime/manga :(... Anyways~ On with the story~  
>Disclaimer: I do not own you or Tsuna, but Tsuna does own you~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oi! (ln), what happened this time? Why are you late to class?"

You stared blankly at your teacher who already knew what you were probably going to say an excuse for the tender bruises that formed red and purple welts on your visible arms to display. It wasn't like you wanted to be late or have those disgusting and painful bruises.

You also didn't ask for the beating and hatred from your classmates who treated you as a mere peasant, maybe even as something equivalent to dirt.

But it wasn't their fault that they couldn't see-

"(f/n!)" a voice beside you snapped to drag you out of your thoughts.

You turned your head to look at your only friend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was a quite cute boy with spikey brown hair that look as fluffy as the clouds that littered the skies, and adorable doe-like honey orbs that always held a hint of concern and kindness. You always adored his protectiveness and clumsiness.

"What?"you whispered back with a drowsy smile.

His eyebrows furrowed in an adorable manner of concern and worry as he pointed accusingly at the bruises, "Don't 'what' me! Are you sure you really got those wounds from falling down the stairs?"

"I'm sure, Tsuna..."you retorted quickly, your index finger meekly scratching your cheek.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he shook his head in disapproval, "I'm not buying it.. I can tell you're lying because I know that when you're not telling the truth, you tend to scratch your cheek nervously."

"I'm telling the truth-"

"Sensei, (f/n)'s talking to herself again!"

You could feel the heavy weight of the disgusted stares of your classmates burn through your head. You always hated how they looked at you as if you were some rat that wasn't supposed to be there. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be so smart that you were taken from your high school in the countryside to a rich urban school. It also wasn't like you asked to be able to be the only one who could see Tsuna in the first place. But then again, he was the only person you had that could be there by your side and talk to you. Everyone, even your own mother, thought you were crazy for talking to yourself and being such a loner.

But you weren't alone, you had Tsuna to talk and hang out with. If only you could show them... Show them that who ever you were talking to was actually a real human being. That he was real, and that he actually existed.

But then again... Tsuna couldn't always be there by your side to protect you from getting bullied... Not that you would ever tell him the true reason for your late arrivals and growing population of wounds.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

Your hushed grunts of pain and low whimpers of agony reverberated off the hallway walls that was deserted of any students or teachers. Your back was pressed against the wall for support as you struggled to balance yourself and cradle your ribcage that had just taken a blow from a sloppy kick that Mariko had executed.

Mariko was the exact living definition of a stuck-up rich bitch. You could swear that she most likely had gone through ten plastic surgeries to look that ugly. She looked like a overly spoiled barbie doll with far too much make-up, glitter, and sparkles. You wondered how in the hell she ever became desirable and popular amongst the boys at your school. But you were still glad that Tsuna wasn't bewitched by her and her other two barbie- I mean followers, Sachiko and Tomiko.

You were used to this kind of treatment anyways. They all treated you like trash, something that would be found on the sole of a shoe.

But you were thankful every time that the students who bullied you weren't that strong, so you didn't really get much injury as far as cuts and very pretty bruises.

"Oh~ never noticed you had such a beautiful necklace~ too bad its owner isn't as pretty..."Mariko sneered as she practically ripped the jewelry from your neck.

Your (e/c) optics grew larger as it seemed like the next moments were going by in slow motion.

She threw the necklace to the ground with soft "clank". Sachiko and Tomiko sneered and laughed at your teary and pain distorted face as they crushed the jewelry with the heels of their shoes.

"I wonder what they were thinking letting weird scum like you in our school."

When they finally left you, you fell to your knees and gathered whatever pieces of the necklace had survived. The chain was still intact, but you couldn't say the same about the jewel that was set in the middle. They really had gone and done it... crossing the line of your patience. Especially with destroying the one thing you had left of your late father...

~_Flashback~_

"_(f/n)... come closer... I don't have much time left..."_

_Briefly rubbing your face with your sleeve, you approached the hospital bed where your dying and sick father lay. Over the past months he grew weaker and paler, and you hated it. You couldn't do anything, you were hopeless and couldn't help him get any better._

_He motioned for you to bend down and you did just that. It took him a few seconds before he finally hooked together the ends of the necklace around your neck._

_You stood straight and examined the necklace that rested on your chest. It had a sterling silver chain and held by a prong that dangled from the chain was a beautiful and expensive looking gem that matched the color of your eyes, a dazzling (e/c) tone. _

"_D-dad... how did you..."_

_He chuckled and placed a cold hand over yours, "Just think of it as an early birthday gift..."_

"_Wait-"_

"_Take care of your mother, (f/n), remember.. I will always believe you and be on your side..."_

_~Flashback End~_

He was always on your side... Never doubting you and thinking you were some lunatic. That necklace was the only thing left of him you had!

That was it... You couldn't take it. That was the last straw! You didn't want to be here anymore.

You bounded up the flights of stairs to the rooftop. The spring breeze whispering in your ear and making your (h/l) (h/c) hair whip around in the wind as you trudged over to the railing. This was it... In a few minutes you won't have to deal with _them._ You clenched the broken pieces of the necklace closer to your chest as your thoughts turned towards Tsuna.

You would miss him. But it wasn't like anyone else would be bothered by your absence..

A single tear left your eyes as you were climbing over the railing. This is it, you thought, this is going to be your final few minutes living.

_I'd hate to see you cry, (f/n)._

Your eyes widened. An image of Tsuna grinning childishly at you seemed to appear in your mind.

_(f/n) that's a cute name._

Why... at such a time, did you have to think about him! If only they could see him, then all this bullying would never happen!

_~Flashback(again)~_

_You had immediately hated this place from the start. You hated everything now, your mother, this stupid school, and your stupid life. Why couldn't they just give you a choice whether you wanted to transfer or not, you were perfectly fine at your old school! But here.. in this stupid rich urban school, it was horrible already. _

_It had been only a few months ever since you transferred in. You were already getting secluded from the groups, being gossiped about in the girls' locker room, shoved in the halls like some punching bag. Life probably hated you because it decided that yesterday was the day your father had passed away. _

_Today, you just didn't feel like listening to the teacher at all... Your mind was clogged up with overflowing memories of your father._

_"(f-f/n)-chan, are you okay?"_

_You perked up, no one except the teachers really spoke to you... so who... _

_"Ah, I didn't mean to scare you... err..."the whisper spoke again._

_Hesitantly turning to the seat beside you, you were shocked to see that it wasn't empty.. a boy with spiky brown hair and honey brown eyes was occupying it as if he's been there the whole time._

_"Y-you are?"you asked hesitantly._

_His eyes widened, shocked that you actually could see and hear him, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, b-but you can call me Tsuna!"_

_A small smile played on your lips as you nodded, "Nice to meet you!"_

_~Flashback End~_

A small smile spread across your lips, you always wondered how come you were the only one who was able to see the brunette. But you were at least content that someone other than your father... was on your side...

Your grip loosening on the railing you prepared to jump.

"(f/n)!"

Just as your hand let go, a pair of arms wrapped hurriedly around your midriff and pulled you back into a surprisingly warm body.

Slowly looking up, you recognized those beautiful sepia eyes staring down at you. But there was something different... There wasn't any signs of shyness or happiness in them, a flame of worry and relief seemed to flicker and dance in their pools of honey as they glared down into your dull and broken (e/c) own.

"You... you... You're a big idiot you know that!"Tsuna growled sternly as he flicked your forehead. "Don't you dare tell me that you just wanted to end it all! I can tell, just by looking into your eyes that you still want to live, because this isn't what your father would have wanted!"

His eyes softened and a wave of tenderness and warmth seemed to replace the worry as he smiled in relief and pulled you closer into a hug. "You gave me a big scare..."

"Tsuna."

He pulled away and looked down at your open palm to see the broken necklace. His mouth opened to say something but it clamped shut again as he chose not to speak. He remembered you speaking so sullenly about your father when the topic about your family had come up. He also fully remembered you telling him the story about what happened the day your father had passed.

"I couldn't take it anymore, Tsuna! They broke it! They broke the only strand left that I had that connected to my father!"you wailed as you hid your face in his chest, tears finally falling from your eyes.

He was stunned, this was the first time he has heard of this. You being bullied, and now it was the first time in a long time he had seen you cry. The first time was when he met you after your father had died when you were only a month or two into the school.

"(f/n)..."he whispered, his hands reaching up to cup yours cheeks.

You raised your head slowly, thinking that he was going to kiss you... But those thoughts diminished when he suddenly started to teasingly pull at your cheeks. You pouted and swatted at his hands, "Mou! Stop it! To think that I thought you were actually going to kiss me!" Your heart dropped as you just realized what you had just said.

He chuckled lightly and leaned closer, his forehead touching yours. "Didn't I tell you back when you told me about your father... 'I'd hate to see you cry'?"he whispered, his eyes staring deeply into yours.

Your breath hitched as he closed the distance and pressed his lips firmly against yours. It was a gentle and sweet kiss. It was just like you imagined his kisses would feel like. So warm and passionate, making your heart beat faster and your stomach perform somersaults with fuzzy and warm fireworks.

He leaned back, panting slightly, his eyes averted from your own with a blush flaring on his cheeks as he whispered, "(f/n), I l-love you..."

"I love you too..."you whispered back with a smile as you pecked his lips.

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

The next day, you stared boredly at the empty seat beside you. Tsuna wasn't there to greet you with that cute smile of his that morning when you walked in to the classroom. Usually he was there before you got there, and always welcomed you with an enthusiastic "good morning sleepy head!".

"Oi! Today we got a new student and-"

Before the teacher could even finish his introduction the class erupted into a flurry of questions. They varied from what gender the student was and to how cute they were.

"SHUT UP!"the teacher hollered as he slammed a fist down on a textbook, which effectively silenced the class. "It seems he's come from the countryside, so treat him well."

You sighed, Tsuna probably got sick and wasn't coming today. The thought of him sleeping in was out of the question, he always told you that he had this annoying alarm clock that woke him up an hour or two before school started.

A boy with handsome boyish features walked in, his hair brown and spikey, and his honey brown eyes that held its usual flicker of kindness and determination. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please take care of me!"

Your eyes shot up as Tsuna smiled at you and nodded to the teacher who told him to take a seat in the desk that was technically was his in the first place.

When he situated himself in the desk beside you, he turned to you with a childish grin and held out his hand, "Hey there, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please take care of me."

You rolled your eyes, "Stop teasing... But I'd like to ask something... How come you're-"

You blinked owlishly as Mariko snatched Tsuna by his arm before you could finish your sentence and glared at you like you had just slapped her mother and called her an old hag.

"Don't you dare spread your filth onto our Sawada-kun! You guys just met!"

Raising an unamused eyebrow, you let out a soft laugh, "My filth? At least it's better than your contaminated fake glitter and gold." Your lips widening into a smirk, you crossed your legs and continued, "Anyways, If you're so worried that your _Sawada-kun_ will be contaminated.. go ahead and take him."

"Eh?! (F-f/n)!"Tsuna pouted dejectedly.

Laughing at his childishness, you stood up, "I'm just pulling on your leg! But seriously though... Tsuna isn't some new make-up product that you could just ask your super rich daddy to pay for. He's something better... he's my best friend. He may act mature and all... but he's super protective and very clumsy and adorable..." A smile graced your lips as you lowered your head, your bangs covering your eyes as you murmured the last part, "...and I love him..."

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

You sat on the grassy hill that had a great view of the lake that reflected the beautiful colors of the sun setting. You always loved the way the water reflected the beautiful orange and purple hues of the sun and the sky as night was pushing the afternoon away and making its appearance known.

"Hey... (F/n)..."

You turned to the male beside you and smiled, tilting your head slightly to urge him to continue.

"Did you really mean it when you said 'best friend'?"he asked hesitantly, his sepia eyes focused on a blade of grass as if it was the most interesting out of all the blades of grass that grew on that hill.

Your cheeks grew a light hue of pink as you turned to the lake and smiled, "O-of course I did..."

After a moment of awkward silence, a warm hand cupped your cheek, turning your head to make you gaze deeply into those beautiful brown eyes you always adored. Those eyes that always seemed to have that hint of gentleness and security.

He rested his forehead against yours, his hand that held your cheek slowly reaching down to lace his fingers with yours.

"B-But... I want to be known as someone more than just a best friend.."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Heehee~ How is it? Horrible? Too OOC? Sorry if he is, I tried to modify it as much as I could so that it would fit Tsuna's character 3 years later xD Originally I had written this as a reader x OC but I substituted the OC for 3YL!Tsuna, so enjoy your Tsu-kun~ so uh bye bye for now~  
><strong>


End file.
